Balasan Gombal Sasuke
by Nara Kazuki
Summary: Sakura merasa, Sasuke bukanlah sosok seorang lelaki sejati, ia selalu merasa ada yang kurang dari Sasuke. Apa ia kurang bersyukur? Atau Sasuke memang tidak becus menjadi seorang lelaki?/'Sasuke-kun, gomenne...'/warning: SasuSaku's fic, OneShot, edited


Brukh!**  
**

Dengan serampangan, seorang wanita berambut merah muda terlihat baru saja menghempaskan tas sandang bermerk miliknya di atas meja kerja dengan tampang yang sangat kesal. Ia lalu duduk di kursinya sambil mewek-mewek dan bicara ngawur entah pada siapa.

"Ino! Kau dengar tidak sih!" bentaknya pada teman berambut pirang yang duduk di sebelah mejanya.

Tapi malang nian nasibnya, temannya tersebut tidak menyahut dan tetap saja berbicara dengan telepon genggam yang berada di telingnya.

"Ino!"

"Ya, sudah, nanti kita lanjut ya, Sai-_kun_. Ada ayam yang mau kuurus. _Bye_, muah!"

Wanita cantik bermata emerald itu terlihat bertambah kesal saat dengan tenangnya, sang sahabat yang sangat dicintainya itu mengatakan bahwa dirinya adalah ayam. Dia sadar, Sasuke memang mirip ayam -rambutnya, tapi tidak sampai segitunya juga, menghina.

"Eh, Jenong! Ngapain kau pagi-pagi sudah marah-marah tidak jelas? Pakai ganggu acara kencan darurat aku lagi! Aneh banget, pengantin baru kok bawaannya kaya emak-emak!" Wanita berambut pirang itu lantas membalas segala macam bentakan yang tadi diberikan padanya dengan lebih sadis.

Sakura, si wanita merah muda hanya manyun di katakan seperti itu oleh sahabatnya, tapi ia hanya diam sambil mewek, bukan balasan sadis dari Inolah yang membuatnya terdiam, tapi ada hal lain yang sangat susah untuk diungkapkannya. Lama kelamaan matanya mulai terlihat memerah dan berkaca-kaca, diikuti oleh satu butir kristal bening yang mulai mengalir dipipinya.

"Heh, kau kenapa, Sakura? Sakit?" tanya Ino panik saat tiba-tiba Sakura menangis hingga terisak-isak.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_... -Hiks."

"Iyaa, trus kenapa dengan si Ayam itu?" tanya Ino sambil mengusap-ngusap punggung Sakura dengan lembut.

"Dia... dia nggak romantis, No. -Hiks."

Gubrakh!

Ino serasa ingin jatuh saat itu juga. Tidak menyangka kalau penyebab Sakura yang tiba-tiba bertingkah aneh hari ini adalah karena si Sasuke yang tidak romantis? Sejak kapan Sakura mempedulikan hal seperti itu? Padahal setahunya, dulu ia sudah pernah memperingati sahabatnya tersebut untuk mempersiapkan diri dengan matang, karena dari jaman dahulu kala, Sasuke itu memang tidak pernah punya sisi romantis.

"Jadi, sekarang pas kalian sudah nikah, kau menyesal?" tanya Ino sambil menghela napas heran akan sikap sang sahabat sejak TK-nya itu.

Sakura hanya menggeleng, ia masih terisak kecil saat kemudian menjawab pertanyaan Ino, "Aku cuma pengen dia romantis. Dia cuma diam aja di rumah, bicara denganku pun kalau dia lapar. -Hiks."

Ino dengan sabar mendengarkan curahan hati Sakura. Sakura memang terkadang akan bersikap manja dan egois begini kalau dia sudah tidak bisa lagi menyimpan perasaannya. Dan hampir setiap dia ada masalah, ia akan curhat pada Ino. "Kau tau, No? Rumah kami itu seperti kuburan! Sepi... sekali!"

Ino sadar dengan itu, bagaimana pun juga, Sasuke adalah temannya, jadi sedikit banyak, ia tentunya tahu dengan sifat Sasuke. Seakan-akan ada bola lampu seribu watt yang menayala di otaknya, Ino segera tersenyum sambil memegang bahu Sakura dengan semangat.

"Nah, bagaimana kalau kau yang mulai duluan! kau tau kan, lelaki itu paling tidak tahan kalau digoda sama cewek?" ujar Ino yang memberi saran pada Sakura.

"Heh, memang sejak kapan Sasuke pernah ladenin aku kalau bicara? Dari jaman dahulu kala dia udah pendiem kaya gitu kali! Aku kesepian, No. Apa aku sebaiknya gugat cerai aja ya, sama dia?" gumam Sakura sambil mewek.

Ino kembali terdiam, ia sibuk memikirkan rencana apa kiranya yang bisa dibaginya pada Sakura agar perceraian tidak sampai terjadi pada sahabatnya itu hanya karena sang suami yang tidak romantis dan pendiam. Padahal usia pernikahan keduanya belum sampai sebulan.

"Hmm, aku punya ide..."

* * *

.

**-SasuSaku-**

**.**

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

** Balasan Gombal Sasuke © Me**

**Summary : Sakura merasa, Sasuke bukanlah sosok seorang lelaki sejati, ia selalu merasa ada yang kurang dari Sasuke. Apa ia kurang bersyukur? Atau Sasuke memang tidak becus menjadi seorang lelaki?  
**

**Warning : Typo's, AU, OOC, edited, and others.  
**

**"bicara"**

**'dalam hati'**

**Selamat membaca!**

**.**

* * *

"Sasuke-_kun_... aku salut padamu, semakin hari kau semakin tampan saja! Aku bangga jadi istrimu!" ujar Sakura suatu pagi saat Sasuke baru saja memasuki dapur untuk sarapan.

"Hn," balas Sasuke sekenanya, ia melirik ke arah Sakura sebentar, lalu memalingkan wajahnya dan menyambar koran yang berada di atas meja seperti biasa. "Mana kopiku?" tanyanya datar.

Sakura gelagapan, ia sampai lupa membuat kopi untuk Sasuke, padahal sedari tadi ia sudah berada di dalam dapur. 'Sialan, ini pasti gara-gara aku memikirkan gombal hari ini yang bisa membuat Sasuke-kun bersuara. Ck, Ino sialan!"

"Sakura!" Sasuke sedikit menaikkan suaranya memanggil nama Sakura saat dirinya tidak juga mendapat tanggapan dari sang istri yang malah bengong dengan kening mengkerut saat ditanya.

Sakura langsung memalingkan wajahnya dari sasuke dengan gugup dan segera mengambil gelas untuk diisi kopi. "Se-sebentar lagi kopinya selesai!" ujarnya dengan gugup plus ketakutan demi melihat wajah Sasuke yang sudah mulai terlihat memerah karena kesal.

"Hn." Dengan anehnya Sasuke malah membalas sikap Sakura sambil kembali bersikap biasa dan santai.

Beberapa menit setelahnya, mereka berdua sudah duduk dalam keheningan, sibuk menikmati makanan yang sedang terhidang di depan masing-masing. Sesekali Sakura akan berusaha mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Sasuke, yang tentunya tidak terlalu digubris oleh lelaki tersebut.

"Lain kali, ingatanmu yang sudah mulai pikun itu sebaiknya diperiksakan ke dokter," ujar Sasuke santai sambil beranjak meninggalkan meja makan dan menyambar jas miliknya serta kunci mobil yang berada di lemari. "Heh, Sakura udah pikun," gumamnya tanpa menoleh ke arah Sakura dengan bibir yang sedikit terangkat, tersenyum geli.

Sejenak Sakura agak kaget saat melihat Sasuke yang sedikit tersenyum, yang mana hal tersebut memang sangat langka untuk ditemukan. 'Sa-Sasuke-_kun_ tersenyum?' batinnya merona.

Tapi beberapa detik setelahnya, ia tersentak kaget saat sadar kembali dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Sasuke tentang dirinya yang pikun.

"SASUKE SIALAN!"

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

"Hufft~"

Ini sudah entah kali keberapa Sakura menghembuskan napasnya dengan frustasi. Ia masih saja teringat akan kejadian tadi pagi di rumahnya, tentang Sasuke yang secara terang-terangan telah menertawakan dirinya, plus dirinya yang malah terpesona karenanya.

Ino yang sedari tadi merasa risih melihat Sakura bagaikan orang stres pun mencoba bertanya dengan baik-baik, "Sak, kau kenapa? Dari tadi mengap-mengap nggak jelas."

"Aku bukan mengap, No, tapi menghela napas!"

"Iyaa, terserah kau mau apa aja juga boleeh! Tapi kenapa kau jadi kaya orang gila gini?" tanya Ino dengan wajah yang sangat prihatin.

Sakura kembali menghembuskan napasnya dengan lebih kasar, "Pagi tadi, dia sudah bicara," ujar Sakura singkat, melaporkan kejadian pagi tadi pada Ino dengan wajah ditekuk.

Mata Ino terlihat sedikit berbinar saat mendengar pengakuan dari sakura, ia sampai memegang bahu sakura dengan sedikit keras, "Trus-trus, gimana kelanjutannya?" tanyanya dengan penuh semangat.

"Tapi aku habis diledekin pikun ama dia, gara-gara aku lupa buatin kopinya dia," ujar Sakura dengan wajah suram.

Ino lalu menepuk bahu sakura dengan sedikit keras, "Nah, itu tandanya kau sudah mulai berhasil! kau harus lakukan itu dengan lebih sering, biar si Doi lebih banyak bicara!" jelas Ino yang bukannya simpati pada sakura, tapi malah semakin mengompori sahabatnya tersebut agar lebih semangat.

Sakura memindahkan tangan Ino yang berada di bahunya dengan lesu, ia menatap ke arah Ino dengan kesal, "Kau pikir enak, ngasih gombalan ke orang yang bernama Sasuke Uchiha?" tanyanya berapi-api. "Aku rasa, idemu itu benar-benar tidak berguna! Aku malas lanjutkan."

"E-eh, jangan gitu dong, sakura! Aku memang udah memperhitungkan tentang ideku, yakin deh! Aku yakin bakal berhasil!" ujar Ino, ia tidak mau ide cemerlang miliknya ditinggalkan begitu saja oleh Sakura.

"Huh!" Sakura hanya memonyongkan bibirnya sambil beranjak dari kursinya dan meninggalkan Ino yang tengah menatapnya dengan kesal.

"Awas aja kalau kau mengadu lagi padaku, aku bakal minta bayaran!"

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

"Wah, sepulang kerja begini, kau tetap saja tampan, sasuke-_kun_!" ujar Sakura sore itu. Ia ternyata tetap melanjutkan saran yang diberikan Ino walaupun ia sendiri yang mengatakan kalau saran itu sangat tidak berguna. Bahkan ini sudah hampir sebulan ia melakukannya setiap hari.

"Hn," Sasuke selalu menanggapi semua gombalan dari Sakura dengan jawaban andalannya. Dia memang tampan, bukan?

"A-ah, apa kau mau mandi? Aku akan mempersiapkan air panas untukmu!"

"Hn."

Sakura segera berlalu dari hadapan sasuke, betapa ia serasa hampir mati akibat jantungan jika lama-lama berduaan dengan Sasuke, apalagi ia baru saja mengeluarkan sebuah gombalan yang memang selalu dipikirkannya masak-masak setiap kali akan mengutarakannya pada Sasuke.

'Sabar, Sakura. Kau pasti bisa!' batinnya yang tengah berusaha memantapkan diri. Semoga saja, ia akan menuai kemenangan dengan ini, dan Sasuke akan terlihat lebih berwarna dari biasanya. Yah, walaupun sampai sekarang hasilnya belum tampak sedikitpun.

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

"Hahaha, kau digombal sama istrimu? Hahaha, kau sangat lucu, _Teme_!"

Sasuke hanya mendelik kesal saat ia baru saja selesai menceritakan tentang kejadian memalukan yang sudah dialaminya selama hampir sebulan di rumah. Dan lelaki pirang di depannya malah menertawakan dirinya tanpa melihat norma sekalipun.

Tidak dapat dipungkiri, ia selalu merasa risih saat Sakura memberikan gombal padanya, bukannya yang menggombal itu harusnya sang lelaki? Bukan wanita! Dan itu sangat memalukan bagi Sasuke, ia punya harga diri.

"Ck, kalau kau cuma mau menertawakanku, silakan keluar, _Dobe_!" ujar Sasuke dengan nada datar, ia sangat kesal dengan tingkah sahabatnya itu yang belum juga berhenti tertawa.

"Oh, haha, oke! Aku berhenti," ujar lelaki pirang dengan name tag Naruto itu sambil menghentikan tawanya dengan perlahan. "Lalu, apa reaksimu selama ini?" tanyanya.

Sasuke hanya diam, ia waspada dari mendapat hadiah ngakak yang lebih parah. Dan anehnya, Naruto itu malah mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, tidak tahu apa maksudnya, yang penting sekarang ia sedang tersenyum penuh bijaksana ke arah Sasuke.

"Kau tidak boleh diam saja, Teme. Itu bisa jadi pertanda kalau Sakura-_chan_ ingin kau perhatikan. Kau tahu? Dia bukan robot!"

Sasuke lagi-lagi hanya diam, berusaha mencerna semua perkataan Naruto. Setelahnya ia menatap ke arah Naruto dengan tatapan bingung, "Tapi aku tidak pernah berbuat salah padanya," ujar Sasuke dengan alis terangkat.

Selama menikah dengan Sakura dua bulan yang lalu, ia merasa tidak pernah berbuat hal-hal kasar pada Sakura, bahkan ia selalu menjaga bicaranya di depan Sakura agar tidak terdengar kasar. Karena setiap kali ia berbicara, orang akan banyak yang tersinggung dan menyesal. Jadi, karena itulah ia lebih memilih untuk sesering mungkin diam saja di rumah. Berusaha menjaga hati sang istri agar tidak tersinggung dengan kata-katanya.

"Hmm, mungkin ada sesuatu, _Teme_."

"Apa kau punya saran?" tanya Sasuke yang kelihatannya sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan sikap Sakura selama ini.

"Mungkin ini sedikit membantu..."

**.**

**.**

Hari ini adalah hari libur, berbagai macam aktifitas akan mewarnai hampir setiap orang. Tentunya hal tersebut juga berlaku bagi sepasang suami istri yang baru saja menginjak dua bulan pernikahan mereka. Keduanya kini tengah sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Sakura yang sibuk memasak di dapur, dan Sasuke yang sibuk membersihkan halaman rumah. Entah kenapa, ia jadi rajin hari ini.

Sebenarnya, sedari tadi lelaki berambut mirip ekor ayam itu sedang berusaha memikirkan gombal apa kiranya yang akan dilontarkannya pada sakura, seperti saran Naruto kemarin. Tapi, sampai Sakura selesai memberinya gombalan pagi tadi, ia tetap saja tidak bisa menemukan sebuah kata yang bisa dijadikannya sebagai gombalan.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah avanza hitam warna berhenti tepat di depan rumah sepasang pengantin ini sambil memberikan klakson berkali-kali. Tapi dasarnya Sasuke itu memang orang yang tidak begitu peduli, ditambah lagi, ia sedang galau, ia tetap saja mengerjakan pekerjaannya tanpa berniat membukakan pagar.

Tiin!

"Iyaa, Tunggu sebentar!" teriak Sakura sambil berlari dari dalam rumah. Ia langsung membuka pintu pagar dengan diiringi oleh tatapan heran dari Sasuke.

Setelah mobil tersebut berhenti dengan tenang, dari dalamnya keluar seorang lelaki berambut merah bata yang mana di sudut keningnya terdapat tulisan berkanji 'ai' dengan sengat jelas. Sakura tampak sangat sumringah melihatnya, dan tanpa aba-aba, ia langsung saja memeluk sang pemuda dengan riang, tidak lupa adegan cipika-cipiki yang dilakukan setelahnya. Membuat Sasuke yang setia berada di tempatnya langsung dilanda emosi tiba-tiba. Ia pun heran, kenapa dirinya bisa emosi saat Sakura berpelukan dengan seseorang yang dikenal sebagai sepupu dari istrinya tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Hari kembali berlalu, hidup keduanya pun berlalu seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Sampai saat ini pun, Sasuke bahkan belum mendapatkan ide untuk gombal yang akan dikatakannya pada Sakura.

"Aku tahu, Teme. Gombal yang bisa mengalahkan segala macam gombal!" ujar Naruto hari itu dengan semangat. Ia juga terlihat setengah menyeringai dengan percaya diri.

Sasuke lagi-lagi hanya diam menanti ide yang akan disampaikan oleh Naruto. Pada dasarnya, Sasuke itu memang pendiam, jadi seberapa pun ia berusaha, tetap saja hasilnya, ia akan kembali memilih diam sebagai senjatanya.

"Itu..."

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Hari ini, Sasuke benar-benar berniat mengatakan apa yang kemarin dikatakan sahabatnya. Terkadang ia berpikir, siapa sih, yang bodoh sebenarnya, dirinya, atau si Naruto? dan sampai sekarang pun ia masih ragu kalau dirinyalah yang lebih unggul.

Sakura memandang Sasuke yang berada di kursi kemudi dalam diam, ia menatap suaminya tersebut dengan tatapan bingung. Sedari tadi, keduanya hanya duduk di dalam mobil dalam kebisuan. Ketika akan mengangkat suara, entah kenapa rasanya Sasuke selalu berusaha membuatnya menutup mulut, pura-pura memeriksa teleponlah, melihat-lihat ke kaca spion dengan seksamalah, dan yang paling parah, ia sempat mengambil koran yang dikiranya sebagai makanan dan memakannya tanpa melihat terlebih dahulu. Benar-benar terlihat seperti orang gugup, dan dia memang sedang gugup.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya di sebuah tempat yang lumayan sepi di tepi jalan. Sebuah pohon sakura berdiri dengan kokoh dan secara kebetulan sedang menggungurkan bunganya. Di sebelah pohon sakura itu, ada sebuah batu berwarna hitam yang lumayan besar.

Sakura melihat sekelilinya dengan heran, 'Untuk apa Sasuke-kun membawaku kemari?' batinnya. Tiba-tiba dirinya pun telah dilanda oleh sesuatu yang bernama kegugupan.

Sasuke berjalan dengan tenang ke arah pohon sakura, ia terlihat berpikir sebentar sebelum kemudian melakukan sesuatu yang bisa dibilang sangat konyol baginya.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" teriak Sakura sambil mendekat ke arah Sasuke yang sedang mengangkat batu besar tadi dengan susah payah. Wanita berambut merah muda itu pun mendekat, berniat membatu sang suami, walau ia tidak tahu apa maksud sebenarnya dari Sasuke.

"Jangan," ujar Sasuke dingin, yang dengan seketika berhasil membuat Sakura merinding ketakutan dan sedikit menjauh. Lelaki itu pun kembali melanjutkan kerjaannya mengangkat batu.

Sakura tidak tega melihatnya, ia sudah hampir mau menangis karenanya. "A-ano, ba-batu itu untuk apa?" tanyanya dengan gugup karena takut.

Sasuke berhenti dari perbuatannya, ia melirik ke arah Sakura sekilas dan kembali ke arah sang batu yang masih tenang di tempatnya tanpa bergerak sedikitpun. "Aku..."

Sakura menatap ke arah Sasuke dengan penuh harap. Ia benar-benar penasaran alasan yang akan ditampilkan oleh Sasuke. "Apa?" tanyanya yang sudah mulai mendekat lagi pada Sasuke.

"Aku mau mengangkatnya dan memukulkannya ke kepalamu sampai berdarah," ujar Sasuke dingin dengan wajah yang datar dan tatapan yang tajam.

"HAH?" betapa syoknya Sakura saat mendengar kata-kata dari Sasuke, ia tidak menyangka, ternyata batu yang sedari tadi berusaha diangkat oleh Sasuke hanya untuk memukul kepalany hingga berdarah. Perlahan, air mata mengalir di pipi Sakura, mengungkapkan kalau dirinya benar-benar sangat kecewa. "Ke-kenapa? -Hiks... kenapa, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Sasuke pertamanya lumayan kaget melihat reaksi Sakura yang terlihat sangat jauh berbeda dengan yang dipikirkannya, tapi ia menahan diri dari menghentikan akting yang sudah dirancangnya dengan baik jauh-jauh hari.

"Karena, aku mau kau merasakan betapa sakitnya hatiku saat melihatmu berpelukan dengan Gaara..." ujar Sasuke akhirnya.

Brukh!

Dengan berakhirnya kata-kata dari sasuke, berakhir pulalah tangisan Sakura, ia langsung jatuh ke tanah dengan seketika. Sakura pingsan di tempat, setelah mendengar gombal dari Sasuke.

"SAKURA!"

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**-Owari-**

**.**

Hahaii, saya datang dengan fic SasuSaku! Boleh kaaan... #tebar bunga

Entah kenapa, rasanya fic ini cocok aja untuk mereka berdua, hehe. Tolong jangan pukul saya karena fic gaje ini... Saya memang sedang stres, hahaha. #dihajar masa

Okelah, saya akan berikan Omakenya, jangan lupa dibaca ya!

**.**

**-Omake-**

**.**

**.**

"Cih, sialan kau! Gombalmu bisa membuat orang mati, _Dobe_!" ujar Sasuke dengan suara yang lumayan keras, ia juga terlihat sangat kesal.

Sakura yang baru sadar beberapa saat yang lalu, menutup mulutnya saat tanpa sengaja melihat dan mendengar percakapan Sasuke dengan Nartuo lewat telepon. Ia tidak menyangka, ternyata Sasuke juga berusaha untuknya. Bahkan ia meminta pertolongan pada Naruto. Dengan perlahan, air mata haru turun di pipi Sakura. Apa selama ini ia kurang bersyukur, dan malah menuntut sesuatu yang tidak bisa dilakukan sasuke padanya?

"Lihat aja, kalau ketemu, kupukul kepala durianmu!"

'Sasuke-_kun_, gomenne...'

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Malam hari terasa begitu hening di antara kedunya, Sasuke yang terlihat berusaha untuk tidak menatap wajah Sakura dan tidur dengan membelakangi sang istri, karena masih merasa bersalah akan perbuatannya. Ia sudah meminta maaf berkali-kali dan menjelaskan semuanya pada Sakura, tapi tetap saja hatinya masih merasa sangat bersalah.

Rasa hangat tiba-tiba menjalar ditubuhnya saat sebuah pelukan erat yang berasal dari sosok di belakangnya. Dengan ragu-ragu ia membalikkan tubuhnya demi mendapati pandangan penuh kasih dari Sakura, ia tampak lebih tulus dan lebih baik.

"Sakura..."

"Sasuke-_kun_, _arigatou..._"

Sasuke sempat terheran untuk sementara dan kemudian tersenyum tipis pada Sakura. Ia menarik tangan Sakura agar dapat memeluknya dengan lebih erat. Sebuah kecupan selamat malam diberikannya pada sang istri. Berharap, semoga hari-hari ke depannya lebih baik lagi. Karena mereka saling membutuhkan dan sama-sama saling membutuhkan perhatian.

"_Oyasumi..._"

Sakura tersenyum. Kali ini ia berjanji, akan menjadi seorang istri yang lebih baik lagi, dan menerima keadaan Sasuke dengan tulus. Dengan harapan, semoga ia juga bisa diterima dengan tulus oleh Sasuke.

"_Oyasumi,_ Sasuke-_kun_..."

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Review dari Readers, sangat berharga bagi Author kurang kerjaan ini...  
**


End file.
